With respect to the know solutions, this system offers the substantial advantage of simplicity in the manufacture and use of the removable handles, with consequent simplification of the production processes.
In the household articles sector, particularly as far as containers for cooking are concerned, the need exists to produce pots, pans or containers in general with certain contrivances that make them highly functional, at least from the point of view of safety during cooking and, no less important, of practicality in us.
The need has recently arisen in this sector to produce removable or detachable handles, and a number of products have been presented on the market which foresee the possibility of using interchangeable handles, although, to date, the solutions developed are in some cases impractical and in others so complicated and costly as to make them unacceptable or in any case inadequate.
In some cases, in fact, the interchangeable handles merely foresee the use of blocking systems by means of screws, while in other cases some firms have developed more advanced systems which foresee the possibility of attaching the handle to the edge of the pan by the use of gripper type systems, or by constructing a sliding coupling that moves away from or towards the body of the handle by means of levers which may be spring-operated.
These are, nevertheless, solutions which in the first case are difficult to use, requiring the use of screws or bolts, while in the second case complex and costly mechanical parts have to be produced that must be adapted to the shape of the handle, with production costs that are often excessive.
FR-A-1501026 for example, describes a detachable handle for cooking utensils comprising a handgrip in which is housed a flowing rod ending with a broadened part jutting out the handgrip and suited to joint a thin plate of the utensil to handle. Said handle comprises also a movable lever which is connected to the flowing rod to control the position of the broadened part in relation to the head of the handgrip and allowing in this way to fasten and release the thin plate of the utensil.
Furthermore WO-A-00/21422 describes a removable coupling between a handle and a pan comprising a first member fixed to the pan and a second member fixed to the handle. The first member comprises a project bracket with a hole therein and the second member comprises a tongue to be inserted in the said hole to lie parallel with and beneath the bracket. A cam member is present in the second member and is rotatable towards a locking position to press with its first cam surface on the edge of said hole to scarf the bracket between the first cam surface and a facing projection of the second member.
The document U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,006 describes a detachable handle apparatus for connection with an object having an integral extension extending therefrom, said handle apparatus including a handle portion which is secured with respect to the extension by means of a clamping member pivotally connected with respect to the handle portion and adapted to be cammed into a locking engagement with the extension by means of a locking lever connected with respect to said handle portion for pivotal movement in a horizontal plane.